Previews
by sk8rgirl709
Summary: story ideas and you know stuff like that.


**Hello people of the fanfiction network. I have lots of new story ideas so I will just leave them here. You guys tell me if they are good and if I should post them up or if they are stupid and need to burn in a pit fire. So here we go! And I need all the advice I can get. These are just the ideas for the plot so I could use some ideas about some of the finer details or whatever.**

**Story #1: Twisted sister: The Remix!**

**Characters: Berserk, Brat, Brute, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny**

**OC: Bridgit**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: so the punks find out that they have a long lost sister. But this sister does not exactly appreciate that she was hidden away and ignored for so long. So she decided to get her revenge by making the punk's lives miserable. They are in high school so you know language. **

**Sneak peek:**

The students of Megaville high all filed into their classes. A certain trio breezed into their first period homeroom. The first one had long red hair that was pulled into a high ponytail letting her messy bangs frame her face. Her blood red eyes were outlined with jet black eyeliner and mascara was also added. Her lips glossed to perfection. She was in a sleeveless top that stopped above her belly button with a red tie and a very short mini plaid skirt. She had white socks that came up to her thighs with black flats. This was none other than Berserk Plutonium oldest from the trio. The girl on her right in contrast to her sister's hair had pitch black hair that was spiked up in a very punk rock style. Her dark green eyes had some eyeliner on and her lips had barley any gloss. She was in a black v neck tank top that had a white skull in the middle, green short shorts and black converse hightops. This was Brute Plutonium. And finally on Berserk's right was a girl with long blonde ponytails each secured with blue hair bands. Her makeup was perfect, shimmery lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. Her outfit consisted of a midnight blue sleeveless crop top, a black mini skirt, fishnet tights and black boots. Brat Plutonium, youngest from the trio.

The Plutonium sisters were known well trough the school as the Powerpunk Girls. Everyone feared them because of their reputation of causing trouble which they proceed to do up till today. The only people who didn't worship then were three girls known as the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium the punks enemies since kindergarten. The puffs were already in class. Blossom shot a dark glare in Berserk's direction in which Berserk returned. Bubbles gave a disgusted look to the blonde punk who just ignored her. And Buttercup and Brute were in the middle of an intense glaring competition, good thing looks can't kill. There is no one that is nastier than the three of them. Or so they thought.

**Story# 2: How to be a Girly Girl**

**Characters: Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Robin, Mitch**

**OC: -**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Buttercup is the ultimate tomboy. She plays soccer and loves skateboarding. And she is perfectly fine with being one of the boys. Until she meets the new cutie in school- Butch Jojo. But Butch seems to go for girly girls like Buttercup's rival on the soccer team Bubbles Mendler. Buttercup's two friends Blossom and Robin suggest a makeover. Will this new look help or cause some trouble? **

**Sneak peek:**

"I'm open!" Buttercup Utonium called waving her hand like a wild monkey. But Bubbles Mendler just ignored her and ran around two girls in one swift motion.

"I'm open!" Buttercup called again. Has the girl gone deaf? Bubbles zipped over to the goal post and the ball flew up in the air.

"Go in!" one of Bubble's many minions called.

"Go-" the ball went in. Of course it did. Bubbles never missed.

"Woo hoo!" Bubbles high fived with one of her teammates.

"Girls huddle up!" coach called. We all went over. She looked over at Bubbles and frowned.

"Bubbles, you need to share the ball. Buttercup was open" _thank you_ I thought shooting a look in her direction. She blinked slowly like she was trying to comprehend what coach had said.

"But the ball went in" she said.

"Yes but you can't always count on that to happen. You need to share the ball" Bubbles rolled her baby blue eyes. I could practically read what she was thinking. _Whatever, I'm the best on the team so deal._

That made my blood boil. Bubbles always thinks that she is the best. Okay sure she is a good at soccer but I am too! And same with lots of other girls on the team. But we don't really get a chance to show the rest of our school. Why? Because Bubbles is a ball hog! Attention hog too. Even of the field she is the queen. She is one of those athletes that still manage to look girly. Right now while the rest of us are sweaty and smelly she looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. All of the boys practically fall over themselves to get her attention. It's not that I'm jealous. Well maybe a little but still! All I'm saying is that she needs to share the ball!

-Time skip-

After practice I was supposed to meet my best friends Blossom and robin in the auditorium. Blossom was in the play and Robin was on the set up crew. I walked in and headed to the stage. Man it was dark back here. Where the heck is Robin? Then I must have tripped on a wire or something because next thing you know I was falling.

"Got you!" I felt a strong pair of arms go around my waist and pull me up. The lights went on and I came face to face with the most handsome boy ever. He had jet black spiky hair and forest green eyes. He was also pretty tall. And built. Whoa whoa whoa. Do I like this guy? Well he is cute but ah! What am I feeling?

"You okay?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts. Oh gosh, even his voice is dreamy.

"Yeah. I'm usually more coordinated" oh my gosh. Shut up! I thought. But I decided to ignore my orders.

"I play soccer." I babbled like an idiot. He opened his mouth but someone interrupted.

"Ready to go" it was Bubbles.

"Yeah" he replied. Wait. He knows Bubbles. Well they could be friends. Or in a carpool. Right? _Chill Buttercup! You don't even know the guy!_ One part of my brain screamed. _But he is still the cutest guy ever!_ Another yelled back.

"I'll see you around" he said waving and trailing behind Bubbles.


End file.
